The present invention pertains generally to devices for connecting structural components of a building.
A wide variety of connectors are presently available for use in the building trades for joining structural components of a structure, such as for example, rafters and trusses to top plates and floor joists to floor girders.
It is desirable that no gaps exist or develop in time between the building components, over a period of time. Due to shrinkage of lumber components in a building a gap may occur therebetween. Such gapping is often encountered in the remodeling of older structures of wooden construction. To the extent known, conventional connector plates and the like do not make provision for imparting oppositely directed forces across opposing surfaces of two prior to securement to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,460 discloses an adjustable spacer apparatus located intermediate a supporting wall and a chord member of an open web structure or truss for accommodating such structures of irregular lengths.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,418 and 2,827,676 disclose an elongate, toothed connector plate both nailed and pressed into chord member engagement,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,485 shows a gusset for a truss formed with "pins" to actuate the trigger of a nailing gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,941 shows the use of a bracket for rafters and formed with openings to aid the user in maintaining uniform pitch in a roof under construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,173 discloses a connector plate shaped to provide secure attachment of truss chords to a top plate of a building wall.